Broken
by MaskOfAnubis
Summary: It's been 7 years. I'm Nina Martin and I am one of the best homicide detectives in the world. I'm supposed to be in England for an Anubis house reunion but I'm in England fro a completely different reason. I'm here to solve the Jack the Ripper cold cases. I do not own House of Anubis. I do own the story line and some minor characters. TRIGGER WARNING! Please read and review. T/M


Hello lovelies! This is my first House Of Anubis Fanfic. I welcome constructive criticism, so please tell me how I'm doing with the writing, as well as if you would like to see any particular event happen I the story. I see a need to put trigger warnings in here. There are mentions of rape, detailed murder scenes, blood and gore, and depression. Please Read and Review. I own nothing except the storyline, and maybe a few charaters of my own making. And now, Please enjoy, Broken.

Prologue

Nina's Pov

It has been 7 years since I graduated with the rest of my friends from Anubis. I talk to them often, but it's not the same, is it? We all have high paying jobs and are very successful. Amber owns her own clothes line, Jerome and Alfie own their own World wide chain of joke shops, Fabian became an astrologist, Mick is known world wide as one of the best athletes. Patricia is a famous actor, and Mara became a professor at Harvard, teaching math and science. What about me, you may ask? I am one of the best homicide detectives in the world. I mainly stay in New York, but it's not uncommon for me to go around the world solving murders. Oh I forgot to mention. Everyone from Anubis have 'headquarters' in England, so they all stay over there unless they are needed elsewhere.

Chapter 1

I was woken up to the sound of my phone going off. I rolled over, grabbed my phone and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. "Martin." I said in a groggy voice. "Nina!"Amber shrieked. "Ow. Amber no shrieking this early in the morning please." I said. "Whoops, sorry Nina. Anyway, I just got off the phone with Trudy and she said that Anubis house is having a reunion! Isn't it great! I can't wait to see you and everyone!" Amber shrieked again. "Ow Amber! Ok, Its great that we are having a reunion, when is it?" I asked. "It's starts this Saturday and goes for a week." "Amber, I don't know if I will make it." "what? Why not?" "Because I'm a homicide detective. I may have a case come up that stops me from going." I said with a slightly annoyed voice. "And before you ask if I can get the time off, I can't. I'm on call all week." "But Nina!" Amber said using her whiny voice. "Fine. I can see if I can get a few days off for the reunion. Happy?" "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! See you soon Nina!"Amber said. "But-" I was cut off when Amber hung up the phone.

Time skip- 3 days before reunion.

Nina's POV

I walked out of the airport in London, England and into the waiting police car. Let me explain. This morning my boss, Captain Jeff called me with some interesting news. "Martin, you are needed in Liverpool, England. There has been a murder that is linked to some cold cases and they need you to investigate." So here I am, in England, 3 days before I am technically supposed to be here, solving a murder. I pull up to the yellow police tape and got out. I walked up to the police tape and my partners Terrance Miguel, and Evan Patriarc let me in.

I was walking across the field with Ter, and Evan when I heard, "Nina!" I turned around and saw Amber, Patricia, and Fabian. I turned to my partners and said "I will be over there in a minute." They nodded and I ran over to my old high school friends. "Hi guys!" I said as Amber and Patricia puled me into hugs. "Nina Martin!" Amber shrieked. "What?" I asked. Before she could say anything, Fabian pulled me into a hug. "I missed you so much, Nina." Fabian whispered in my ear. I pushed my nose into his neck and inhaled his scent of musky pine. "I missed you too. More than you know." I said. I pulled away from the hug. "Sorry guys, I would love to catch up, but I have a dead body calling my name. But I will see you at the reunion?" I asked. They all nodded. I smiled and walked away towards the crime scene.

I grabbed a pair of latex gloves from a passing officer and walked up to the medical examiner Josie. "Hey Josie, what do you got for me?" "Vic's name is Rebecca Coshin, 24. and from the looks of the brown fluid mixed with the blood between her legs, she was raped before she was killed." "Can I see the body?" I asked. Josie gave me the are-you-sure-you-want-to-see-it look. I nodded. She reluctantly pulled the cover away from the body. I looked at her and memories came flooding back. The killing style, the killing itself. I came out of my head and asked "Does anyone else recognise the killing style?" I asked. My partners stared wide-eyed at the dead girl at their feet. Rebecca had had her throat slit and her abdomen had been mutilated, and had had a piece of fabric with a J and a dagger going through it sewn over her mouth.

I stared at the fabric over her mouth."He's back. Jack the Ripper is back." I said in a small voice.

"Josie, can you check if she has her heart?" I asked. I watched as Josie slid her had into Rebecca's chest. Josie looked at me. I stepped back from the body.

"Sweetie, you don't know that. It could just be a copy-cat." Josie said. I shook my head. "We never gave the detail of her missing her heart out to the public. He either has an apprentice, he is back, or both. Either way, we are dealing with Jack the Ripper." I said.

"So he is back." Josie said. I nod. "Are you ok?" She asked. "well no duh, I just found out, a serial killer who wants me dead is back. Note the sarcasm. Of course I'm not ok." I said. "But don't worry. This is why I sleep with a gun. Any way I am going to go to my best friends house and crash. Jet lag sucks. Ter, Evan, Please set up a perimeter and get security footage for a five block radius. I want to know where she was before she died and who she was with. Check phone records, bank statements, get anything and everything you can find about Rebecca Coshin. Contact me when you find anything. And if Jack the Ripper got to her, then she is most likely a prostitute. Anyway, I will see you all tomorrow. Josie, call me if you find anything." I said.

They all nodded and I walked back in the direction of my car. I noticed that Fabian was sitting on a bench looking at a picture in his hands. I sat down beside him and looked at the picture. It was the last picture of the 2 of us before I left for America. I grabbed one of his hands and held it. "Are you ok?" I asked. "I missed you so much." He said. "I missed US." He said as he leaned into my shoulder and buried his face into my neck. I stroked his hair. "Me too, Fabian. Me too." We sat in silence for a while, until Fabian lifted his head and said. "Will you come stay with me? I just got you back, and I don't want to give you up just yet." I nodded and smiled. "But just so you know, I sleep with a gun." I said. He looked at me confused. "Let's go get my stuff and I will explain in the car." Fabian nodded.


End file.
